Memory devices may typically be provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM), resistance variable memory, and flash memory, among others. Types of resistance variable memory may include phase-change-material (PCM) memory, programmable-conductor memory, and resistive random-access memory (RRAM), among others.
To meet the demand for higher capacity memories, designers continue to strive to increase memory density, such as the number of memory cells in a given area of a base structure (e.g., a base semiconductor, such as a semiconductor substrate, a silicon substrate, etc.), such as a die (e.g., a chip). One way to increase memory density is to form stacked memory arrays (e.g., often referred to as three-dimensional memory arrays). For example, there has been substantial interest in three-dimensional cross-point memory. In some examples, three-dimensional cross-point memory cells may utilize a storage material that may include a phase-change material, a chalcogenide material that may or may not change phase when programmed, etc. as a two-state material suitable for storing a memory bit.
A stacked memory array may include memory cells stacked in a direction perpendicular to the base structure to increase the number of memory cells. In some examples, decode circuitry may be located on and/or in the base structure for accessing the memory cells in a stacked memory array (e.g., in response to addresses).